I'm Doing This For You
by NoneOfYourBusiness0000
Summary: I don't know why this happened to me. It just did. And I'm not going to let this hurt me. I'm doing this for my mother. My father put me through this, and I will find him. I will go to the ends of the Earth to find the man who broke my mother. And I will end him. Even if it means ending myself. Percy/OC(Emilia) Starring my OC (duh) My new story. Enjoy! Dedicated to Ethelle!
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my friend Ethelle. ENJOY! I do NOT own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan, a writing wizard. Starring my OC Emilia, here it is.**

My name is Emilia. I do not know my last name. I do not know where I came from, or where I am. I do not know where my father is. But I know he was the cause of my mother's death. And I know that I am going to find him, and _end _him.

Third POV

Emilia walked down a short road. Each step she took burned holes into the ground. Each hole was filled with hatred for the man who did this to her and her mother. She was on the search to find him. It was her mother's last wish before she died.

"Find him," she had said. "And bury his body next to mine." Emilia had promised to fulfill her mother's wish. She turned the corner to see a few people sitting around a fire, chatting. They stopped chatting however, when she started walking towards them. They all stood up at the same time.

"Well well. Look what we have here," said one of the people.

"I'm not looking for any trouble-" she started, but they cut her off.

"Ethelle Parker, we have been waiting for you," They said in unison.

Emilia's POV

Oh jeez. Saying things in unison was never a good sign. On instinct, I rubbed my two feet together. It was always a habit of mine. I felt my feet shaking, and forced myself to stop. _YOU ARE STRONG,_ I screamed at myself. _GET IT TOGETHER._ I looked up at the people, only to see that they had stood up in a straight line. Shoulder to shoulder.

"Child of Zeus," They said. "Very rare. Hades will be very happy to see you." They attacked me, and within seconds, I was down for the count.s


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT! HERE WE GO! I own nothing but the plot. And I am truly sorry for all you Percabeth fans, I am one too, but I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW! DON'T JUDGE ME! So if you do not want to read it, that is fine, but please, no flames. Leo Valdez will take the flames.**

Third POV

That happened over seven years ago. Emilia was six at the time. At some points, she was glad that had happened to her. Because if it had not, she wouldn't be as strong as she is now. And she would not have any knowledge of the monsters she would have to face. Human and non-human.

Emilia walked into a grocery store, with her hoodie up and her hands in her pockets. She walked down the aisle, picking up an orange. She saw a sticker on the orange that said, 'Life's good.' She scoffed, and then put the orange down. _ I will not eat food that has lies written on it_, she thought. She kept walking down the aisle, when she saw her favorite drink. Kool-Aid, berry blue. YUM!, she thought. She reached for it; just as a guy around her age was reaching for the same thing.

"Oh, sorry! You take it," the guy said. Emilia looked up, and was proud to say that she didn't go weak at the knees when she looked in the guy's eyes. He smiled at her, and she gave him a small smile back. She took the juice pouch from him, still transfixed by his sea green eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly. She turned around and walking down the aisle, wanting to get away from the boy before she said something embarrassing. But the handsome boy kept on following her. She walked a little faster, heading towards the bread section. She looked behind her. No sign of handsome. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She had felt something unnatural coming from the boy. She thought he was a monster, but she didn't want to just go up to him and stab him in the foot. She was probably being paranoid.

She thought twice when she turned around and saw the boy inches away from her face.

Emilia's POV

You've got to be kidding me.

"Who are you?" he asked. _Says the stalker,_ I mind-yelled.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Why are you following me?!" she shrieked. He did not say anything for a moment. He just stood there and stared at me, his face deep in thought.

"You're not a monster... So-" he snapped his fingers, and his face lit up. "You must be the demigod we're looking for!" I stared at him with a blank face. He grabbed my hand. "Come with me," he said. "You'll be safe, I promise." I pulled my hand back forcefully.

"Ok, first off," I started, "Don't make promises you can't keep. Second, what makes you think I'll go anywhere with you? And third, most importantly in my opinion, _what the hell is a demigod_?" I ranted, pulling my hoodie off revealing my choppy brown hair. I glared at him, rubbing my feet together again. He looked a little nervous, as if he was about to do something he wasn't supposed to. I had seen that look on many people, who looked innocent, and then attacked me. So, not wanting scars all over my body, I ran. I ran past the ice cream section, past the veggies, and into the first door I saw. I was breathing heavily, but I didn't let it get to me as I felt my surroundings. I felt a light switch and I flicked it on.

The sea green eyes were back. I turned the light back off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... I have something to tell you. This has been going on for a while, and you should know why I have very slow updates, so... Here it is.**

** I have recently been exposed to the TV show, House.**

**It is a problem. And I can't stop. My sister and I are hooked on it, and I may or may not quote House in both of my stories. So, be aware. So... um, here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any quotes from House. You know whom they belong to. **

I heard a chuckle in the now dark room.

"You know," said a girlish voice, "It's rude to walk in a bathroom without knocking." The lights turned on, and I blushed, seeing a toilet in the corner of the room.

"Well, it's also rude to be chased by a crazy, yet kind of good-looking dude," I said matter-of-factly. I turned the light back off.

I heard a light chuckle in the room, but it sounded familiarly masculine.

"Oh? You think I'm good-looking?" said the masculine voice. I groaned, feeling my face heat up. _Great,_ I thought. The lights flicked on again, and I saw the guy who was following me with a smug smirk on his face. He was standing next to a girl who looked like his sister.

"Great. There are _two_ of you," I moaned. They both grinned.

"That's what they _all_ say," they said in unison. I glared and turned the lights back off.

"Can you guys just leave me _alone_?!" I said, frustrated. The light flicked on, and I saw a pair of bright sea green eyes barely inches from my face.

"No can do," the boy said quietly. I gulped and he let out a chuckle. I was starting to get really irritated with them.

"And why not?" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "Why should I follow two people I don't know, to a place I don't know, where I could possibly be hurt, raped, or killed, which are all very unlikely since I can TAKE CARE OF MYSELF," I seethed, emphasizing the last part. They both looked at me curiously, and then the girl held out her hand.

"My name is Jane," she said. "My brother's name is Percy, and we think you are a demigod. There is a camp for people like you. People like us. People who think they can defend themselves, but need more help than they think," she said strictly. I stood there, surprised. Demigod. That word sounded very, _very _familiar. It sounded familiar the first time the boy said it, but I was too busy worrying about being kidnapped than thinking about odd vocabulary words.

The word floated around in my head. Demigod... Where have I heard that before...? I heard a snapping sound, which brought me out of my mind.

"Hey, hey you! Helloooo?" Said the boy- or, per say, Percy. I caught his hand in front of my face, feeling shock waves surfing through my fingers into his. He didn't even flinch. _Most people gasp in surprise,_ I thought weirdly.

"Will you let go of my hand now?" He said with a smirk. I let go quickly, not realizing how long I had been holding on.

"Oh, sorry," I said, still in deep thought. We went silent for a moment, and then Jane said, "I'm going to Iris Message Nico, see if he can take us back to Camp." She gave Percy a pointed look, and then walked out of the bathroom. I stood there awkwardly, while Percy just stared at me. He looked like he was deep in thought. Then suddenly, he asked, "What's your name?" I stood for a moment, not realizing that he didn't know my name.

"Emilia," I said._ Don't ask, don't ask..._

"Got a last name?" _Shoot._ I inwardly cringed. What was I going to tell him? I wracked my brain for and believable last names when a sudden memory came flooding back to me.

_"Emilia Parker, we have been waiting for you..."_

"Parker. Emilia Parker," I said, with a weird sense of pride bubbling up in my chest.

"Cool," Percy said with a nod. I gave a small 'thanks'. We stood in a now comfortable silence, until Jane came back, dragging a guy dressed in black along.

"Nico, meet newbie. Newbie, Nico. Chat it up," she said sarcastically. The 'Nico' guy glared at her.

"I was taking a nap," he growled. Jane laughed.

"We all know you were playing Mythomagic by yourself, my friend," she said teasing him.

"No I wasn't, and I'm not your friend," he said, with a slight smirk. Jane scoffed.

"Oh please. We're like, besties. Now get us out of here, and maybe, just _maybe_, we can be besties for life. But it's a possibility! Just so you know..." she said, poking him in the side. He rolled his eyes, but I could see a slight smile on his face.

"Just hold on tight," he said. Jane and Percy wrapped their arms around Nico, but I stood in my spot.

"Come on," he said jokingly, "I won't bite." I walked there slowly, and held on to his arm. He flinched, a little at my touch, and I cringed. I probably shocked him. I shook off that feeling and asked, "How are we gonna get there?" He smirked a mischievous smirk, which frightened me.

"Just hold on and don't throw up," he grinned. Then, all I could see was darkness.


End file.
